The Journey
The Journey is the metaphoric journey in which Club Penguin has grown, evolved and improved over time. Lane Merrifield, the co-founder of Club Penguin, recently announced in New Horizons that Club Penguin will take a step into "The Next Leg of the Journey." The video showed images of the Upgraded rooms that will begin to appear in Club Penguin, starting in November 2012. Generation Three of the game will begin here, ending Generation Two (2007-2012). Rooms Town Center It also has a sidewalk and now everything has either been re-named or exaggerated from an artist's stand-point. The Coffee Shop window is on the proper side, and the Gift Shop and Night Club are now the Clothes Shop and Dance Club, respectively. There are steps at the bottom of the screen that may lead to a new room, possibly the News Room. There is a bench added next to the Coffee Shop and the Chairs and Table have been changed too. There is a slight chance the Town will have music, because on the outside of the Dance Club there are speakers. Snow Forts They have obviously been given a completely new style. They no longer look like the old one's which had more of a "straight line" style to it. They now look like something out of a party. The forts are larger, and there is a Snow Puffle in the bottom right. Currently in Operation: Blackout, if you go to the Snow Forts, they are already bigger,which means only the one part of the Snow Forts had been updated during Operation:Blackout,so the whole room would be soon changed and this may be known as the real renovation of the Snow Forts. Plaza It has finally been given its own sidewalk, everything has been completely redrawn and now signs have been given to each room. The Pizza Parlor now has an awning, with a giant slice of pizza on top. The Stage's main shape remains the same, but there are now dramatic puffles above the 'Now Showing' area. The Mask in the top left is gone. The Puffle Shop's exterior finally matches the interior after it's redesign. There is a window with a Puffle Launcher sticking out. The top floor is a different color and shape, and has it's own windows and tubes, so there may possibly be a new room which could be leading to the possibly News Room Gift Shop It has a new and modern feel to it, now if you notice on the right wall you will see a bunch of rare items. This definitely means that none of these items will be returning at all. There is now a raised section similar to the Coffee Shop, but it wraps around the room. There are now only two dressing rooms, and there is a runway in the non-elevated area. There is a hair/make-up area in the bottom left. It was also renamed the Clothes Shop. This room has been renovated. Dock Tables have been added, and it now resembles the Camp Penguin Dock from '07. If you also look very closely, you'll see that the box on the dock itself has been removed. If you look closely, again, you will see a frozen water fountain. The dock has sort of a 'nature park' feel to it. It looks as if there is a path to the right of the dock, which could lead to the News Room. Beach A dock has been added at the top left as well as the fact that it no longer resembles a beach as much as it used to. A bridge to the Dock has also been added. The dock in the Beach is probably for the Migrator, Rockhopper's ship. There are now rocks on the lighthouse side. In addition, the Ski Lift is much more prominent in the view of the Ski Hill. Pizza Parlor Now it resembles a diner with a stage, kitchen, and more tables. The theme will also most likely be replaced. It appears to also sell drinks after the update. The stage is much smaller, and the piano is no longer a grand piano. There are many more booths, and the Pizzatron can now be seen near the oven. Also, the music of the Room is now a slower and more classic version of the Pizzatron 3000 Game. This room has been renovated. Dance Club It is the same as from the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam except with different music and Dubstep is replaced with the Keeper of the Boiler Room. It has also been renamed the Dance Club after being named Night Club This room has been renovated. Trivia * Penguins think the News Room may be added during this time. Penguins also think that Herbert will destroy the current rooms during Operation: Blackout, forcing penguins to rebuild them into the new rooms and possibly add the new agency called the EPF Recon Team. * The new Gift Shop, Night Club, and Pizza Parlor were released on November 1, 2012. This marked the start of the next step in "The Journey". *The Night Club looks like what it did during Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, except instead of it being Dubstep as the puffle, it's the Keeper of the Boiler Room. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room still has the old puffle look, also that the Keeper of the Boiler Room is on the right hand corner speaker, and the music is the same original Night Club music, rather than the Dubstep Puffle music. * The Map would need to be updated after The Journey is finished because it would still have the designs of the old rooms on it. *Mountains are in the background of every room, now. **Strangely, though, the Tallest Mountain is no where to be seen, and the Ski Hill looks much taller. Gallery Rooms New town.png|Future Town. New snow forts.png|Future Snow Forts New plaza.png|Future Plaza. Shop.jpg|Current Gift Shop. New doc.png|Future Dock New beach.png|Future Beach. Pizza_0.jpg|Current Pizza Parlor. New Night Club.png|Current Night Club Videos Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2012 Category:Rooms Category:Future